


Кошмары

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: - У нас одни сны на двоих, - выдыхает тот и прижимается к Микку всем телом. - У нас одна человечность на двоих.





	Кошмары

**Author's Note:**

> Авторское видение персонажей, особенно - Вайзли. Все факты, связанные с его именем/прошлым - выдуманные.  
> Возвращаюсь к фэндому спустя пять лет, когда вообще случайно узнаю, что вышли новые главы, так что если че-то не то - ТО Я ЗАБЫЛА, как оно было в каноне. Оно и не мудрено

***********************************************************************************************  
Кошмары  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/6523491  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Слэш  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: R

Жанры: Ангст, Драма, Психология, Hurt/comfortПредупреждения: OOC, Инцест, Underage  
Размер: Мини, 9 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
\- У нас одни сны на двоих, - выдыхает тот и прижимается к Микку всем телом. - У нас одна человечность на двоих.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
Авторское видение персонажей, особенно - Вайзли. Все факты, связанные с его именем/прошлым - выдуманные.  
Возвращаюсь к фэндому спустя пять лет, когда вообще случайно узнаю, что вышли новые главы, так что если че-то не то - ТО Я ЗАБЫЛА, как оно было в каноне. Оно и не мудрено

Вайзли снятся кошмары.

Красно-чёрное марево, пронизанное нитями неясного цвета; ощущение затхлого воздуха, слишком явного для сновидений, ложащегося на плечи давящего, давящего, давящего. Вышибающего кислород из собственных лёгких, разрывающего изнутри, словно огромный шар железа в лопающейся тонкой оболочке.

Сны беззвучны, без голосов, без криков, тишина оседает в голове и ломает кости черепа; Вайзли пытается открыть рот, но не может пошевелить языком, чешет горло короткими ногтями, чувствуется, как под кожей и костью бьётся невыпущенный наружу крик. Не хочет нарушать тягучее безмолвие.

Вайзли снятся кошмары – впервые с детского возраста, всегда одни и те же; и он задумывается об их природе.

* * *

Все Нои связаны. Так сказала ему Роад, Старшая. Мечта. Даже больше, говорит, чем ты можешь представить. Вайзли растягивает губы в улыбке - ему ли не знать о том, какие крепкие у них связи? Он эти связи может буквально прощупать в воздухе, залезть в голову к каждому Ною – и к Графу (особенно к Графу) и ощутить чужую кровь в своих венах. Он связан с каждым Ноем даже больше, чем представить может сама Роад.

 _Не лезь_ , говорит Правосудие, в мои мысли. _Я тебя чувствую_. Вайзли клонит голову и улыбается – невинно, непонимающе, но не пытается делать вид, что он не при чём. 

_Много интересного увидал?_ с неприкрытым любопытством интересуется Роад, даже не глядя на него, показывает язык с карамелькой на его кончике и думает об Уолкере в костюме пирата.

 _Пять-семь-пять, мысленно диктует невидимый шифр Девитто, Майнц, Ганновер. Курица…_  
Этот даже не заметил.

Вайзли смотрит на Тики. Тики смотрит ему между ключиц, явно задумавшись о своём; пустые глаза иногда скачут на плечи, возвращаются к шее, скользят ниже, но не выше – не к лицу. Вайзли понимает, что лезть ему в голову сейчас – слишком лично, нагло и отвратительно. И лезет.

В глазах появляется красно-чёрное марево, в ушах звенит тишина.

Вайзли шипит, трясет головой, так, что платок скатывается к носу. Тики вытряхивает из собственных мыслей, его глаза непонимающе бредут к лицу Вайзли, но тот прячет его за тканью.  
Ему стыдно – безумно стыдно, а ещё больно и страшно. Выползти из головы Микка и рассеять густой туман перед собой – казалось бы, легче лёгкого, но он не может, пытается уловить хоть что-нибудь за этой завесой, а потом всё резко – резко – исчезает, и слова бьют по мозгам.

 _Какого чёрта?_  
_Какого чёрта, Вайзли?_  
_Прочь_.

И:

 _Ты видел?_  
_Ты чувствовал?_  
_Ты понял?_

Нет, думается Мудрости, и его отпускает. Мне не хватает мудрости, чтобы понять.

Тики смотрит на него устало.  
Слишком… по-человечески. Что совершенно не вяжется с его жёлтыми зрачками, или стигматами на лбу, или могильно серой кожей.  
Вайзли не надо снова лезть ему в мысли, чтобы понять.

* * *

Вайзли снятся кошмары. Его собственные.

Раньше это были кошмары Тики Микка. Его туман был непонятным, цветным; нити сплетали хаос бессвязных пугающих мыслей. О тёмной стороне. О светлой. В кошмарах Тики тишина – вот, что было самым страшным.

В собственных снах Вайзли пугали звуки. Они разгоняли серое-белое молоко тумана, и крики эти – знакомые, родные слова на смеси английского, с певучим акцентом, и ирландского. За молоком тумана он видит.  
Видит?

Не видит, конечно. Его глаза упрятаны за тяжёлыми веками, он спит, а в зрачки утыкается темнота, оттенки которой разбавляет висящий за окном серебристый месяц. Перед глазами Вайзли темнота, только темнота. И… сны.

А во снах этих – крики на смеси языков родного острова, женщина – рыжая, как ржавчина железа, зелёная трава под босыми ногами, ещё мокрая от утренней росы.  
Вайзли страшно и хорошо одновременно. До слёз.

Вайзли вытряхивает себя из сна. Тьма за веками давно сменилась рассветным мягким светом, обогнула его кровать за задёрнутым балдахином, накрыла собой мебель и отразилась от висящего крупного зеркала прямо в глаз на лбу Вайзли. Тот недовольно шипит, отползая в сторону подальше от света, и думает.

Думает, что кошмары снятся ему впервые за долгие года.  
Думает, что то, что он считает кошмарами – не кошмары вовсе.  
Думает, что картинки из головы Тики ему нравились больше.

Коридоры пусты в этот час; слишком тихо, слишком безлюдно и – непривычно, и Вайзли думает, что он до сих пор спит. Трёт красные глаза, мотает головой. И врезается в кого-то, слишком бесшумного, чтобы быть просто-человеком.

\- Джойд, - на выдохе вырывается у него, и он смотрит на добрых полфута вверх.  
\- Вайзли, - шипит Тики.

Хватает его за плечи и впечатывает в стену.

Вайзли хочет знать, что у того на уме, но в голову лезть не хочется, несмотря на расплывшийся по крови адреналин и скрутившийся в животе узел. От страха. Тики смотрит на него долго, внимательно, от его человечности остался лишь налёт.

Вайзли прячет глаза как нашкодивший ребёнок.

\- Я вижу их, - размыкает губы Тики. Его пальцы до боли сжимают плечо, остались бы синяки, не будь он Ноем, но сейчас это не спасает от бившихся в тревоге от вторжения нервов. – Я вижу чёртовы сны. Не мои красно-чёрные безмолвные картинки…  
\- …а моё серое прошлое, - перебивает его Вайзли и накрывает пальцы Микка своими, успокаивающе. Как ему кажется.  
\- Прочь. Из моей. Головы.  
\- Джойд, - так же раздельно и чётко отвечает Вайзли, ловя на себе уже гневный, но потерянный взгляд. Пальцы ослабляют хватку, и только сейчас Мудрость понимает, как же это хорошо – просто не ощущать боль. – Я не могу.

Я не могу.  
Я не знал.  
Я не хочу.

Каждый этот ответ эквивалентен другому в своей правдивости.

Рассветное тепло падает на них, заставляя отбрасывать тень.

 _Я не хочу_.

\- Я тоже, - шёпотом говорит Микк, и его слова почти растворяются в тишине, но Вайзли ловит их, еле успевает, зажимает рот тонкими пальцами в попытке удержать нервный смех. – Я устал смотреть на красное – как уходящее солнце – и чёрное – как то, что наступает после его ухода – марево и слушать тишину.

Слушать тишину, эхом повторяет Вайзли. Только у себя в голове – Микк всё равно его слышит.

Рассветный круг звезды сменяется холодным, дневным, он будит обитателей дома, и тишина ломается, выкидывая Вайзли в его кошмары. Он поджимает губы, и мысли путаются, путаются в рое чужих слов. Тики хватает его за подбородок и смотрит обеспокоенно, спасает широкой спиной от холодного солнца и тихими словами – Ты в порядке? – от потока чужих разговоров. Вайзли хватает его за запястье, крепко и сильно, буквально впечатывает в своё лицо, и рука Микка вздрагивает.

Она – холодная. Поднимается выше, к вискам, ложится на них и приносит успокоение, разгоняя внутренний огонь.

\- Я узнал это место, малыш, - говорит Тики, и тонкая ухмылка ломает его губы. Вайзли хочет возмутиться этому «малышу» не потому, что он считает себя выше дурных кличек Джойда, а потому, что эта - уже принадлежит другому, но молчит. Ему интересно. – Из твоих снов. Дублин. Где-то загородом. Я был там.  
\- Что ты…  
\- Нет, ты послушай, - смеётся Тики, и его руки уже лежат поверх холодных щёк Вайзли. – Когда ты пробудился. Я тащил тебя на собственном горбу из того сарая. А потом Роад сказала мне, что это вечно бунтующая Ирландия – столица. А твоё имя…  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Твоё имя. Оно что-то значит?

Вайзли морщится, словно оттяпал кусок лимона, большой и кислый кусок. Большие пальцы Тики гладят его кожу, приносят успокоение воспалённому мозгу. Он шумно выдыхает через нос и скидывает со своего лица чужие руки.

\- Защитник. _Мудрый защитник_.

Тики хохочет. В голос.  
В корень зрила твоя мать, проносится у него в голове. Вайзли сжимает в кулаки руки от бессильной злобы.

\- Идём, - зовёт его Тики и хочет открыть Врата Ковчега, но Вайзли устало машет головой.  
\- Я знаю, куда ты хочешь меня позвать.  
\- На то ты и Мудрость, - хмыкает Микк, но послушно отпускает его и уходит.

 _Потом, Риманн_ , слышит он в собственной голове чужой голос, когда Микк уже скрылся.

* * *

Тики снятся кошмары.

Картинка в них – чертовски непонятая, хаотичная, но и в этом беспорядке Тики чётко видит то, что таится в его подсознании. Темнота означает чёрный уголь, беспросветный мрак шахт и грязные пятна на старой робе, тьма именует его светлую (парадоксально) сторону; красная же – это кровь на белых перчатках, на мягких тёплых сердцах, вырванных из груди.

Тишина же разбивается на оттенки звуков и Тики слышит – слышит – слышит.

 _Возвращайся скорее_.  
Ты убил его?  
_Я буду скучать._  
Будь ты проклят.

Тики сказал: Аллен Уолкер убил мою светлую сторону.  
Тики понял: она жива, похожа на бабочку, что грубо держали за крылья пальцами невежды-мальчишки, бьётся где-то в углу и умирает. Но жива.

Тики снятся кошмары. Чужие.

Не кошмары даже – сны. Воспоминания. О ферме, о матери, о ржавом налёте её волос и певучей ирландской речи. Но Вайзли говорит, это кошмары. Вайзли пытается спрятаться от них в его красно-чёрном мареве.

Дурной ребёнок.

Дурной ребёнок – с нечёсаными волосами (тёмно-рыжими, но не ржавыми – в человеческом обличье, таком редком), со спутанными мыслями – чужими и собственными, с тонкими тёплыми пальцами и бьющейся внутри такой живой-живой человечностью.

И Мудрость из него такая же, как из Лулу – Страсть.

Впрочем.  
Из него бы вышла неплохая Страсть?

Мысль мелькает в голове мимолётно, со смешинкой, но Риманн хмурит брови и смотрит на него неодобрительно. Откладывает вилку и демонстративно отворачивается, делая вид, что слушает Графа.

Ну и ладно. Тики же скользит глазами по членам семьи и представляет себя на месте Мудрости.  
О чём думает Правосудие?  
О чём думает Роад?  
О чём думает Девитто?

 _О курице,_ на автомате выдаёт Вайзли в его голове, а Роад - об… _Чёрт._

Микк растягивает губы в улыбке. По-пал-ся.

 _Идём со мной, Риманн,_ встаёт Тики из-за стола так резко, что стул чуть не отбрасывает на метр назад. Роад кусает зубчики вилки и смотрит на него с интересом, но без удивления, Граф замолкает.

\- Прошу простить, - вежливо начинает он, но Граф расслабленно машет рукой в пустоту, мол, сдались мне эти формальности. – Я должен идти. И украсть у вас Вайзли.  
\- Мы всё равно собирались заканчивать, - рассеянно говорит Тысячелетний.

 _Ты что творишь_ , оторопело вырывается у Вайлзи, и только потом до Тики доходит, что он говорит это вслух, прямо в звенящую пустоту над столом Двенадцати Апостолов Ноя.

Запястье у Вайзли узкое, тонкое, кости будто хотят продырявить серую кожу, и Тики неосознанно гладит выступающие косточки под ладонью, когда тянет удивлённого Риманна за собой, мимо Шерила и скучающей Лулу, мимо парящих огоньков и массивных спинок стульев.

Риманн молчит, даже в мысли не пытается залезть, тяжело сопит ему в спину, но Тики может чувствовать, как покрылась мурашками кожа под его пальцами и как сбивается дыхание от быстрого шага и волнения. Тики открывает Врата Ковчега и ступает в белоснежный спасающий свет.

Тянет за собой за руку Вайзли, и тот подчиняется легко и свободно.

 _Я не хочу, я не могу,_ слышит Тики, и уже не может понять, вслух это или в мыслях. Его пальцы успокаивающе гладят чужую серую кожу, чувствуют ладьевидную выступающую кость, гладко огибающую мышцы изнутри, чувствуют холодное тепло и тёплый холод чужого тела.

\- Открой дверь, - прочищает Микк горло и толкает Риманна перед собой. Тот смотрит на него с обречённой грустью, поднимает руки и неосознанно гладит своими пальцами те места, где его касался Тикки. Подходит к двери, толкает её.

Тики думает, что его сейчас обманут.  
Тики не ожидает увидеть перед собой зелёный просторный луг, покрытый росяной травой.

\- Риманн, - хрипло выдает Вайзли и садится на землю, скрестив ноги. Серая кожа медленно сменяется бледной, как туман в его снах, платок падает к ногам, и каштановые, почти рыжие волосы тяжело оседают вниз. Тики улыбается и вдыхает носом воздух, свежий и чистый, совсем не разрывающий изнутри угольной копотью. – Мудрый, потому что к матери во сне пришёл человек. Твой сын, сказал он, будет мудрым человеком. Защитник – потому что верила: я буду защищать её. До самого конца. На то я и сын. А я…  
\- Ушёл, - закончил Микк. На нём был костюм-тройка с Сэвил Роу, Шерил лично повёл его туда, разъярившись от вида старой рабочей формы. Сейчас Тики скинул пиджак, бросил его на мокрую зелень и сел сверху, почти касаясь бедром колена Вайзли. – Не по своей воле, но это гложет тебя до сих пор. И снится в кошмарах. Риманн, мальчик, ты не представляешь, сколько в тебе, чёрт возьми, осталось человечности.

У Вайзли такое лицо, будто Тики Микк сморозил самую большую глупость на свете.  
Вайзли отворачивается и говорит:

\- Да.  
И добавляет еле слышно:  
\- Наверное, ты прав.

Когда такое тебе говорит Мудрость Ноя – это что-то, да значит.

Они молчат, и Тики улавливает в звуках фермы – певучая ирландская речь, мычание коров и смех детей – тишину, не натянутую, а лежащую между ними.  
И Риманн, чувствует он, хочет разбавить эту тишину, но не знает, как. Только растерянно водит глазами по пейзажу.

\- Граф, - решается Тики, и Риманн вскидывает на него взгляд, зачитывая его мысли наперёд того, что он скажет, - говорил мне, я – слишком человечен. Но, добавлял, это пройдёт. Закрывал глаза на шахту, на человеческих друзей. И, знаешь…

 _Я сказал: Аллен Уолкер убил мою светлую сторону._  
_Я понял: она жива, похожа на бабочку, что грубо держали за крылья пальцами невежды-мальчишки, бьётся где-то в углу и умирает. Но жива._

Эти слова могли бы упасть в атмосферу лёгкого свежего воздуха, взмыть вверх или, наоборот, провалиться в грунтовые воды, но они остаются в голове Микка, достигая лишь сознания Вайзли. Тот клонит голову набок, кусает губы, и его напряжённое колено, до того висящее в воздухе, падает прямо на бедро Тики.

\- Не прошло. И мне стали сниться кошмары. Впервые с детского возраста. Я боюсь тишины. И шума. И тьмы. И…  
\- Света, - кивает Вайзли и машет руками перед собой, будто пытается разогнать видимый только ему туман.  
\- Но только не твоего.

Вайзли падает на траву всем телом, его босые ноги и коленки взмывают вверх, а спина становится мокрой.  
Тики смотрит на него сверху вниз, упирается ладонью, что оцарапала сухая травинка, рядом с рыжими волосами Вайзли, нависает над ним.  
Риманн закрывает глаза.

Тики уже и не помнит, что такое сны – сны – не кошмары, но сейчас ему кажется, что он спит.

 _Как же ты нереален_ , думает он и касается тыльной стороной ладони щеки Вайзли. И ощущает, как бьётся чужое сердце в спокойной тишине между ними.  
И – как теплеют щёки под его руками.  
И – как думает Вайзли: _убери руки_ , но сам же тянет свои ладони к нему и притягивает к себе за шею.  
Тогда понимает, что это – не сон.

\- Я не хочу терять свою человечность, - говорит Риманн прямо в ухо Тики, когда тот опускается на колени над ним, вынужденный тяжело держаться руками рядом с головой мальчика, чтобы не упасть прямо на него.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Поэтому сны…

_Хранят её._

\- И твою.

_И мою._

Тики не может вспомнить, чего боялся больше. Шума или тишины? Света или тьмы? Красно-чёрного или молочно-белого?

\- Вайзли. Риманн.  
\- У нас одни сны на двоих, - выдыхает тот и прижимается к Микку всем телом. - У нас одна человечность на двоих.

Тики хочется поцеловать его, в лоб, щеки, подбородок, в ладьевидную кость на запястье – не важно, куда, но он лишь утыкается носом в рыжие грязные волосы мальчика и вдыхает запах пыли и росы.

* * *

Вайзли приходит домой к концу третьего дня, грязный, уставший, но удивительно довольный. Шерил хватает его за предплечье, осматривает, практически обнюхивает. Косит глаза на подошедшего Микка и бурчит: «И этот туда же».

Тики глупо улыбается и жмёт плечами.

Позже он заходит к мальчику в комнату и видит, как он, всё такой же грязный и растрёпанный, сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к мягкому креслу, наматывает рыжие пряди на пальцы и что-то бормочет себе под нос.

Солнце за горизонтом светит прямо на его бледную кожу, и черты лица теряются за его лучами; Тики щурится, всматривается, и видит улыбку на бледных губах, и пятна грязи на щеках, и загоревшую шею.

\- Мать вначале разрыдалась, - говорит Риманн и поднимает голову, - а потом влепила мне подзатыльник. А потом начала целовать – лоб, щёки, даже руки. Она выглядела такой счастливой – до неприличия счастливой, меняла бельё на моей кровати, случайно упустила Джека с поводка, и тот весь день гонялся за курами. Такой счастливой – а я…  
\- Ушёл, - кивает Тикки. Садится рядом с ним. – Я поступал так же. Всегда.

Вайзли кладёт голову ему на плечо и вдыхает запах одеколона, подаренного Шерилом. От него самого несёт грязью и псиной – фермой. А от Тики за тяжёлым резким ароматом муската – углём и нефтью.

Волосы у Вайзли неожиданно мягкие и густые; Тики пропускает пальцы сквозь них, прижимает Риманна к своему плечу и смотрит на уходящее солнце через стекло и прозрачное кружево занавесок. Чувствует Вайзли в своей голове, но тот умиротворённо молчит, жмётся к Микку, закрыв глаза.

Его тело прошибает тепло, и нежность, и любовь – его, а не Ноя. Тики запутался, Тики не может понять, где его чувства, а где чувства Вайзли, но, когда тот поворачивает к нему голову, Микк первый тянется к нему за поцелуем.

Вначале Вайзли подставляет ему краснеющие скулы, шумно выдыхает через нос; Тики скользит губами по его щекам и носу, руками приглаживает растрёпанные рыжие волосы, и слышит, как

Бьётся его сердце.  
Мелькают мысли в до этого блаженно пустой голове.  
Воздух шумно выходит через нос, оставляя горячие следы на коже Тики.

Солнце только зашло за линию горизонта, сменилось луной, искажённо отражающей его свет; серебристые лучи пробирались в комнату, давая глазам отдых после ярких и жёлтых оранжевых пятен Звезды, оставляли вещи и лица в полумраке. Микк скользит пальцами по шее, ключицам, груди мальчишки, болезненно-бледных при свете луны, думает _какого чёрта я делаю_ , а в ответ ему: не знаю, но ты не останавливайся.

У них одни сны на двоих, одна на двоих человечность. _Я хочу_ , говорит Вайзли, _чувствовать тебя, Джойд. Твоё тело. Потому что твои мысли, твои эмоции – я их и так чувствую. Даже больше, чем ты сам._

Тики хохочет и вжимает мальчишку в персидский ковёр, раздвигает острые коленки и целует, целует, целует.  
Лицо, запястья, плечи и шею, живот, рёбра, подвздошные кости и бёдра. Вайзли шипит, хрипит и молчит, только слова в голове (его или самого Тики?) проносятся быстро-быстро, мелькают и сменяются одни на другие. Тики не поспевает за ними, он гладит худое нагое тело мальчика и жмётся к нему; собственная тёмная кожа в серебре луны становится серой, _как у Ноя_ , у мальчишки же – белой, как у…

\- Мертвеца.

Чертовски. Живого. Мертвеца.  
Человечного-  
-он бы даже сказал. Но звучит удивительно глупо.

И Тики знает, что Вайзли чувствует – его, Тики, тело, разгорячённое и мокрое, тяжёлое, наваливающееся сверху, везде – на нём, внутри себя, вокруг себя. Риманн дышит тяжело, загнанно, обвивает ногами талию Микка и притягивает к себе, до боли, так, что перекрывает воздух к лёгким и хрипит ему куда-то в шею.

\- Джойд, - выдыхает он как-то совсем несчастно, и Тики целует его в лоб. – Тики.

_Риманн._

Мысли в голове Вайзли, кажется Тики, слишком ощутимые. Белые и плотные, протяни руку – и коснёшься. Он и тянет – но касается мокрой от пота ладонью подставленной щеки, гладит её и, ведя вбок, чувствует пальцами улыбку на сухих губах.

* * *

Вайзли боится открывать глаза.

Где-то там, в реальном мире, за разомкнутыми веками ему представится совсем прозаичная картина: мебель, окно и птица на подоконнике.  
Где-то здесь, за границами сознания, за разомкнутыми веками его будет ждать… Красно-чёрное марево? Белая пелена тумана и ржавый… Нет, не ржавый, золотой блеск волос?

Вайзли не чувствует ничего.  
Он открывает глаза.

\- У нас, Риманн, - говорит, мягко улыбаясь, Тики Микк, которого он видит вместо красной черноты и белой гущи, - одни сны на двоих.

И одна человечность.


End file.
